


Just a dream

by flowermochi



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermochi/pseuds/flowermochi
Summary: Jareth and Sarah meet again after ten years since their last encounter.





	Just a dream

In one elegant movement he sat down on the red velvet chair in front of her. He did not yet know what awaited him. Then again, when ever was anything in relation to Sarah Williams predictable? He lifted the glass of white wine that she had ordered beforehand and smelled its fruity scent before taking a sip. Her green eyes watched him intently.

“Thank you for coming,” she said.

“Your invitation was far too tempting for me not to follow it,” he replied.

The Goblin King leaned back, crossing one leg over the other, and finally let their eyes meet. 

She lifted her glass and nipped on her wine. “You haven’t aged a day,” she remarked.

_ “You have.” _

Her cherry-red lips stretched to a smile. “True.”

  
“It suits you though.” His gaze wandered around. 

They were on the open second floor of a fancy-looking restaurant with high ceilings and a golden chandelier in its middle, which was to Jareth’s left as they were sitting on a table next to the railing. The floor consisted of expensive marble and the silverware was real silver. Relaxing piano music mixed with the background noises of people’s voices proofed to be a perfect addition to the already tranquil atmosphere. 

“You have an expensive taste,” he noted.

“Don’t you like it?” The waiter brought them a plate full of bruschettas as an appetizer. 

Sarah brought one of them to her lips and took a delightful bite. “I love Italian food.”

“I see you do. Have you ever been to Italy before?” 

She swallowed. “Not yet but I want to visit Venice someday.”

An amused smile played around his lips but he didn’t share his thoughts with her. “Ten years since our last encounter and suddenly one of my goblins brings me a note from Sarah Williams, telling me to come meet her. Why the sudden change of mind?” His gloved finger traced along the glass rim, watching her with a hidden curiosity.

Sarah put the bruschetta down on her plate and sighed softly. “I found my old music box.”

“Ah.” The Goblin King remembered that music box far too well for his own taste. “Do continue.”   
She ran a hand through her long, slightly curled, brown hair and sighed again. “I just don’t want things to stand between us like this.”   
“Like what?” 

“As if we’re … strangers.”   
“Do you casually invite strangers for dinner and talk to them like old acquaintances?” he inquired, now lifting one of the bruschettas to his lips.

Sarah lifted an eyebrow. “No?” 

“Then we’re not strangers.” He bit into the bruschetta.

She fidgeted with her diamond bracelet that she had seen two weeks ago in a shop window of Tiffany’s and had wanted so dearly. “But we’re not friends either.”   
“Do you want to be friends with me, Sarah?” 

“Maybe I do.”

  
“A ‘maybe’ isn’t sufficient for me. One does not easily become friends with the Goblin King, I have to tell you.” He already reached for another bruschetta when the main course arrived. Spaghetti Carbonara for him and Spaghetti Napoli for her. He arched an eyebrow at her.

“I always see this place on my way home and I always wish I could get into it once,” she explained once the waiter left. The smile on her lips was dreamy. 

“It’s too expensive for you, I take then?” He nipped on his wine. She sighed. 

“Far too expensive.”

They began to eat their dishes. Her eyes traveled over his face and body. His hair was much shorter and combed back and he wore a rather simple black tuxedo. The only truly alien part remained to be his mismatched eyes, one pupil constantly dilated.

“You look far more human today than the last time we met,” she noticed, “why the disguise when you have nothing to fear here?”

He simply shrugged. “Do you dislike it?” 

“No,” she said far too quickly, almost stuttering, to her own surprise.

The Goblin King grinned smugly at seeing her now flushed cheeks. “Good.”

They finished their main course when she suddenly said: “I want to be your friend.” 

He stood up. “Let’s have a dance before dessert comes.”   


She blinked. “I haven’t ordered dessert.” 

“Well I have.” He held one hand to her, which she took without hesitating and he led her downstairs beneath the chandelier. The tables had been pushed aside and the piano music was replaced with soft jazz music. They were the only ones dancing and suddenly the restaurant was empty aside from them. 

“Where did all the people go?” she asked. In the light of the chandelier her silver dress sparkled like a million stars. 

“I politely asked them to leave.”

  
She shook her head, laughing. “I didn’t know you were able to influence my dreams like that.”

  
“You invited the king of dreams and illusions into your dream, what did you expect, dearest?” he said with a grin. 

She blushed once more, averting her gaze to the windows before returning her eyes back to his. She could have lost herself in them and for a moment it felt as if her heart, broken by so many things in the past years, was slowly healing again. She never wanted to stop dancing with him. His expression grew more serious as they slowly started to glide into a waltz. Eventually she leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. “I really want to be friends with you,” she mumbled. They stopped dancing. She knew she was lying and he knew it too. She wanted so much more from him. But it wasn’t time for that yet. They had to start slowly and not rush into things. That was the logical thing to do. Jareth gently lifted her chin, making her look into her eyes again, then leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. 

“I want that too.” 

Her heart and stomach both did backflips and before Sarah knew what she was doing she was pressing her lips on his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jareth kissed her back right away, his arms around her hips, holding her close to him. Their surrounding melted away into the ballroom where they shared their first dance so many moons ago. 

“Sarah,” he whispered hungrily against her lips before kissing her again, now looking like his old self. The air around them was electrifying. She buried her hands in his wild, golden hair and began to kiss every inch of his face before returning to his lips.

* * *

When Sarah awoke the next morning, she groaned loudly, pressing her face against the pillow. She wanted to go back so much but sleep would just not return to her and the dream was gone. In her Carebears pyjamas she wandered into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Her stomach was still full of butterflies from the dream and the feeling of the Goblin King’s lips on hers was palpable. Her flatmate Christine was secretly wondering why Sarah’s cheeks were so red but she was still too tired to ask and Sarah didn’t talk about it herself. Upon returning to her room the 27 year old teacher suddenly found a small note on her desk and nearly jumped. In beautiful ink handwriting there stood:

 

_ “We forgot to have dessert, you know what this means.  _

 

_ \- Yours sincerely, the Goblin King.  _

 

_ P.S.: I really enjoyed our date. You should invite me into your dreams more often, my friend.”  _

 

She laid down on her bed, blushing and giggling fondly. Sarah read the note at least ten times before whispering softly:  “I think I will, _my friend.”_

What followed was the hooting of a white barn owl, sitting outside her window with a tilted head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot!


End file.
